vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hawke
Summary Hawke is the player-controlled protagonist of Dragon Age II. Hawke is fully voiced, can be either male or female and has a fully customizable appearance. Hawke can be a mage, warrior or rogue. The default given name for Hawke is Garrett for a male, and Marian for a female. Hawke is a human who lived in Lothering during the Fifth Blight in Ferelden, escaping the darkspawn attack by fleeing north to the Free Marches. If played as a warrior or rogue, Hawke was part of King Cailan's army at Ostagar. Hawke's father Malcolm was an apostate mage who died three years before the beginning of the game, while their mother Leandra (of the Amell family) is a noble from Kirkwall. Hawke has two younger twin siblings - the mage Bethany and the warrior Carver - who are mutually exclusive potential companions. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''8-A, likely Low 7-C Name: Garett/Marian Hawke Origin: Dragon Age Gender: Varies (Can be customized to be male or female) Age: Mid-20s at least Classification: Human, Warrior/Rogue/Mage, Champion of Kirkwall Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, master of stealth, Reality Warping (Mages draw forth the essence of the Fade, and can use it to warp reality), Blood Manipulation, magical resistance and dispelling, Magic, can gain entrance into The Fade (The realm of spirits and dreams), Elemental Manipulation (of the fire, ice, lightning and earth variety), Petrification, Healing (Mid-Low), Telekinesis, paralysis, Forcefield, Absorption, Mind Manipulation, Fear Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Multi City-Block level+, likely Small Town level (Defeated First Enchanter Orsino and can choose to fight and defeat Knight-Commander Meredith. As a sorcerer, should be able to cast spells like Tempest and Storm of the Century. The latter generates a full tornado. Defeated Corypheus; albeit still in a weakened state) Speed: Likely Subsonic+ (Can react to and deflect arrows without issue) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Multi City-Block Class+, likely Small Town Class (Can fend off dragons and Qunari) Durability: At least Multi City-Block level+, likely Small Town level (Can fight with enemies on his level) Stamina: Fairly High (Can fend off continuous waves of enemies without rest) Range: Extended melee range with melee weapons, hundreds of meters with arrows and magic. Standard Equipment: Swords, maces, axes, bow and arrows, staffs, shields, heavy armor, leather armor, etc. Intelligence: Fairly high (Can formulate battle tactics in the heat of battle. Skilled warrior.) Weaknesses: Utilizing his/her Blood Manipulation powers weakens his/her health and vitality. Feats: Has fended off continuous waves of soldiers as well as bested the Qunari and became Champion. Notable Attacks/Techniques: -List of Warrior Talents -List of Rogue Talents -List of Mage Spells Note: Hawke has no official gender or class, so you should specify what gender and class type Hawke is on vs matches, or it could be a Composite Hawke (Hawke with all class abilities). Gallery Hawkeconcept.jpg|Concept art Hawke_fighting_Qunari.jpg|Hawke fighting Qunari DAII_Hawke_concept.jpg|Hawke Concept Hawke_fighting_a_dragon.jpg|Hawke fighting a Dragon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Kirito (Sword Art Online) Kirito's profile (Alicizaion Kirito was used. Speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Healers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Blood Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Humans Category:Element Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Mace Users Category:Axe Users Category:Bow Users Category:Staff Users Category:Shield Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7